1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio-controlled car. The radio-controlled car is capable of turning on the spot at high speed by changing the direction of rotation of the motor. The radio-controlled car also includes a charging circuit for charging rechargeable batteries therein without requiring a separate charger or removing batteries.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional radio-controlled cars, driving power from a motor, which is rotatable in normal and reverse directions of rotation and mounted on the car, is transmitted to a driving wheel fixedly mounted on one end of a driving shaft and to another driving wheel provided with a clutch and mounted on the other end of the driving shaft. For forward driving, the clutch is connected to drive the driving wheels in the normal direction. When making a turn, the clutch is disconnected to drive only one driving wheel in the reverse direction while freeing the other driving wheel.
To turn the car by driving only one driving wheel in the reverse direction with the clutch disconnected, the car must be switched for backward (reverse) movement. In this case, the turn is not likely to be performed smoothly. Furthermore, since one of the driving wheels remains free, it is impossible to make a high-speed turn.
The advent of radio-controlled cars capable of turning at a high speed on the spot has been required.